The present invention relates to a ferroelectric memory device.
As a ferroelectric memory device, an active ferroelectric memory device including 1T/1C cells in which one transistor and one ferroelectric capacitor are disposed in each memory cell, or including 2T/2C cells in which a reference cell is further disposed in each memory cell, has been known.
However, since the active ferroelectric memory device has a large memory area in comparison with a flash memory or EEPROM which is known as a nonvolatile memory device in which a memory cell is formed by one element, the capacity cannot be increased.
As a nonvolatile memory device which is more suitably increased in capacity, a ferroelectric memory device in which each memory cell is formed by one ferroelectric capacitor has been proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-116107).